


Una promessa spezzata

by Dean_Winchester89



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Melancholy, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/pseuds/Dean_Winchester89
Summary: La voce della morte di Fritz si è sparsa a giro come reagirà il prussiano?
Kudos: 1





	Una promessa spezzata

La notizia della tua morte è giunta alle mie orecchie, spero sia l’ennesima voce falsa…ma allora perché sento questa stretta alla gola?

Incito il cavallo ad andare più veloce, non mi sento per niente tranquillo.

Il mio cuore perde un battito quando vedo tutta quella gente davanti al palazzo, no…

Non può essere vero.

Appena arrivo scendo da cavallo e corro dentro al palazzo come un pazzo mentre la gente cerca di fermarmi io li schivo, devo assolutamente arrivare da te.

Fermo la mia corsa davanti alla tua porta se le voci sono false ti arrabbi, non vuoi che corra a palazzo ma se è vero…

Non voglio pensarci.

Devo solo aprire la porta e vedere con i miei occhi, perché le gambe si sono bloccate?

Sembra che ci sia una forza invisibile che mi trattiene, eppure sono solo.

Faccio un bel respiro ed apro la porta entrando in punta di piedi, come se non volessi rompere il silenzio che c’è.

Inghiotto il groppo che ho in gola e mi avvicino al letto, il mio incubo più grande prende forma in quel letto.

Non può essere…

No… 

Questo è uno scherzo, deve esserlo.

Inizio a scuoterlo ed a chiamarlo ma il suo corpo non si muove, neanche il diaframma lo fa.

Il mio incubo è sempre stato quello di vederti sparire e ora che è successo mi sento vuoto, bloccato e dannatamente solo.

Tu eri il centro della mia vita, mi hai insegnato tutto quello che so, sei sempre stato un padre per me.

Ti afferro la mano scoppiando a piangere mentre crollo in ginocchio, non doveva succedere, tu per me eri immortale, ho avuto paura di non vederti tornare in tante battaglie ma ce l’hai sempre fatta, magari ferito ma tornavi sempre e ora non posso credere che ti sia spento su questo letto.

Sento un dannato vuoto ma so che sarai sempre con me anche se non in forma fisica, mi proteggerai come hai sempre fatto ed io ti porterò sempre con me.

Ti guardo un’ultima volta prima di essere raggiunto da chi porterà via il tuo corpo, senza farmi vedere prendo l’iron cross che hai sempre portato con te, adesso sarà la mia nuova compagna di avventure.

Ti saluto prima di uscire da palazzo, prendo il cavallo e corro via non riesco a star qua adesso.

Spero di essere alla tua altezza.

Alla prossima avventura insieme, dico nella mia testa mentre mi allontano senzaaveruna direzione chiara in testa.

  



End file.
